1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fixture for a vehicle, in which a plurality of retaining arms substantially serving as stoppers are arranged in the form of a cone so that an external force transmitted from an outer side to, for example, an indoor handle is equally dispersed to each retaining arm, and the fixture is prevented from being escaped or separated from a coupling hole formed in a body panel, and thus noise is reduced, and a safety accident generated when the indoor handle falls into an interior of the vehicle is prevented.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, various construction elements are assembled in a vehicle using a fixture. For example, the construction elements include a room lamp, a head lamp, and an indoor auxiliary handle. At this time, the used fixture may be separately manufactured and used according to each construction element. However, in an aspect of productivity and cost reduction, one kind of fixture is generally developed and applied to all places which are required to be coupled in a clip manner. Patent documents 1 to 3 show examples in which a module clip capable of being used in another construction element is used to fix a headliner.
Patent documents 1 provides an indoor handle fixture for a headliner module of a vehicle, in which a base 110 assembled between a body panel 10 and a headliner 20 is provided at a base end, and a hook 120 integrally bent from the base 110 to be inserted and coupled into a coupling hole 11 of the body panel 10 is formed at a fore-end, wherein the hook 120 includes two pairs of supporting arms 121 having supporting portions 121a bent from both sides of the base 110 to be inclined upward in directions facing each other and flanges 121b bent downward from upper ends of the supporting portions 121a, one pair of retaining arms 123 formed between the two pairs of supporting arms 121 to be bent from centers of the flanges 121b and to be inclined downward in directions far away from each other, retaining portions 124 bent from lower ends of the retaining arms 123 to be inclined downward in directions facing each other, retaining jaws 125 bent downward from lower ends of the retaining portions 124 to be caught by a circumferential surface 11a of the coupling hole 11 of the body panel 10, and insertion guide beads 126 formed at centers of the retaining arms 123 to extend from upper ends to lower ends and to protrude in directions far away from each other.
Patent document 2 relates to an indoor handle fixture for a headliner module of a vehicle, which has a simple manufacturing process and a low manufacturing cost, and is configured to restrict generation of noise when being installed and used in the vehicle. In the indoor handle fixture for the headliner module of the vehicle, in which a base 110 assembled between a body panel 10 and a headliner 20 is provided at a base end, and a hook 120 integrally bent from the base 110 to be inserted and coupled into a coupling hole 11 of the body panel 10 is formed at a fore-end, the hook 120 includes supporting arms 121a bent from both sides of the base 110 to be inclined upward in directions facing each other and flanges 121b formed to extend from upper ends of the supporting arms 121a to both sides of the supporting arms 121a and to be bent downward, two pairs of retaining arms 122 bent from both sides of the flanges 121b to be inclined downward in directions far away from each other, retaining portions 123 bent from lower ends of the retaining arms 122 to be inclined downward in directions facing each other, retaining jaws 124 bent downward from lower ends of the retaining portions 123 to be caught by a circumferential surface 11a of the coupling hole 11 of the body panel 10, and at least one noise preventing protrusion 125 formed to restrict generation of noise due to mutual contact of the flanges 121b configured to protrude from opposed surfaces of the flanges 121b to face each other.
Patent document 3 relates to an indoor handle fixture for a headliner module of a vehicle, including a base 110 assembled between a body panel 10 and a headliner 20, and a hook 120 bent from the base 110 to be inserted and coupled into a coupling hole 11 of the body panel 10, wherein the hook 120 includes one pair of supporting arms 121 generally formed in a “T” shape and having flanges 121a bent from upper ends thereof to face each other and to be in contact with each other, retaining arms 122 formed to gradually extend outward from upper horizontal sides of the supporting arms 121 toward a bottom and bent inward at an end thereof to form hooking portions 122a, cut-away portions 123 formed at portions, in which transverse and longitudinal portions of each supporting arm 121 are met, to be gradually directed upward toward the longitudinal portions, and shoulders 124 formed to extend from outer frames of connection portions between the retaining arms 122 and the flanges 121a, wherein at least one pair of movement preventing protrusions 112 are integrally formed at portions of the base 110 cut in the form of a “” shape to face each other toward the flanges 121a, and the pair of movement preventing protrusions 112 are gradually bent inward toward a top thereof, and at least one nose preventing protrusion 121b is further provided at one of both opposed surfaces of the one pair of flanges 121a to be in point-contact.
However, these conventional fixtures are generally manufactured in the form of a clip, and the clip-shaped fixture has the following problems.
(1) The conventional fixtures (clip modules) have a structure which is not moved once they are fixed. For example, in case of a room lamp, a head lamp, and a headliner, since they are not moved and an external force is hardly applied to them, there is no problem. However, when the indoor handle which is grasped by a passenger and to which an external force is applied is fixed, there are some problems as follows.
(2) Since the fixture is manufactured so the retaining arms substantially serving as hooks are located to face each other and to be symmetrical vertically or horizontally, the external force applied to the indoor handle may not be uniformly dispersed to the retaining arms.
(3) That is, when the external force is applied in a direction in which an auxiliary handle is grasped and pulled downward, the external force is uniformly applied to the conventional fixture and thus the retaining arms. However, when the auxiliary handle is twisted or grasped to be inclined to one side, the conventional fixture is twisted by a force generated at this time, and thus the retaining arms are also twisted.
(4) In the retaining arms twisted as described above, the force is applied to one of the retaining arms or to one side, and thus the twisted retaining arms may be separated from or may escape from a coupling hole.
(5) This is caused by a structure in which the force applied to the indoor handle may not be dispersed to each retaining arm, even when being applied in any directions, i.e., a structure in which the retaining arms face each other.
(6) Meanwhile, the conventional fixture which is vulnerable to the twisting may be separated from or may escape from the coupling hole, when the indoor handle is used.
(7) When the fixture is separated, the fixture may bump against other construction elements and may generate noise, and thus the separation of the fixture may act as a factor which deteriorates riding comfort.
(8) The indoor handle is generally fixed by two fixtures, and when all of the fixtures are separated from the coupling hole, the indoor handle may fall into an interior of the vehicle, and thus a safety accident may occur.
(Patent document 1) Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0090942 (published on Aug. 16, 2013)
(Patent document 2) Korean Patent No. 1359424 (registered on Jan. 29, 2014)
(Patent document 3) Korean Patent No. 1391230 (registered on Apr. 25, 2014)